


Cops and Hookers

by i_run_with_scissors26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop Sam, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Immunity, Interrogation, M/M, More tags to be added, Prostitution, azazel is called zander in this one, can, can't do sad ending, dirty cops, hunted gabriel, plea deals, prostitute gabriel, sam is just trying to do his job, solicited sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_run_with_scissors26/pseuds/i_run_with_scissors26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes up in a hospital after being shot only to be questioned by a detective that looks like Adonis and is probably a figment of his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up to Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of "Pretty Woman". I changed the concept and plot quite a bit because an anon accused me of trying to "pull something" and steal someone else's work. See my post "Ummm" for details.  
> Hope you enjoy. Sorry the first chapter is short, my tablet is dying...

Gabriel hated going to work. The pay was good; it kept a roof over his head and paid the bills, but the job itself sucked. He could set his own hours, wear what he wanted, and the job let him be mobile, but it was dirty work that people looked down on him for. Sex workers were always treated like trash, especially male prostitutes over thirty. Yes, he could set his own hours, but there was really only one time of day that he attracted business, and that was not in broad daylight. Yes, he could wear what he wanted, but how many people would even think to stop for a guy in jeans and a t-shirt? No, they were more likely to stop for a guy in tight leather pants and a mesh shirt than for one dressed in everyday attire. Yes, he could go where he wanted, but he got the most work in seedy neighborhoods that cops didn't care to patrol. And other prostitutes were territorial, and he had no desire to get stabbed over a street corner to work. Hookers with pimps were the worst to deal with, they always had muscle to back up their claim to a corner and Gabriel had needed to move several times because someone decided that they liked his spot and moved in.

It had been tough getting the spot he was in now. He couldn't be too close to his apartment in case one of the other tenants or the building's super saw him. He also couldn't go too far from the apartment because walking home after some rougher clients was painful. He also wanted to work a corner that people actually drove past so he would get business. There were about ten corners that fit the bill. He'd been at this one a while. The money was good, and he had enough "regulars" that word of his cock-sucking talents spread among friends of the regulars.  
He hadn't always been a hooker, it just turned out that he made better money this way than as a pastry chef. There were no taxes on this kind of work. No worry that someone would steal his bank or credit card information. His bank was a lockbox inside a locked desk drawer and he paid cash for everything. It got him strange looks, but he didn't care, as long as he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach.

Prostitution was hard work. It took a certain mix of looks, salesmanship, and willingness to do sordid things for money. It also took a certain amount of self-worth because a lot of clients like whispering derogatory, degrading things in his ear while they fucked him raw or he blew them. Gabriel knew he wasn't very attractive to begin with, and he had a huge sweet tooth, but word of his talent and willingness to go the extra mile for an extra fifty bucks spread and kept him working. But there were some things he wouldn't do; like unprotected sex or being tied up. He didn't trust these people, it wasn't like he was in a trusting relationship with any of them.

That's how he found himself in the hospital with a hole in his shoulder. He had refused a client that wanted to fuck him without a condom while he was tied up and gagged. Most people swore at him and called him names when he refused something and fucked him hard instead. He hadn't been shot for saying no before. This was new. The pain, the tubes and wires, and the cop that looked like Adonis were all new. The only cops he knew were the dirty ones that just wanted a blowjob or a good fuck from him. He had to be dreaming, this guy was too good looking not to be a figment of his imagination. He had almost too long brown hair, green eyes, and was built. Built like he could pick up a truck if he put his mind to it. Gabriel took a few moments to stare while he took in the room and tried to remember exactly what happened.

"Hi there," Officer Adonis said when he noticed that Gabriel was awake. "Can you tell me your name?"  
There was no way that this guy was real with those looks and that voice, the one that said you could trust him and tell him anything. "I'm…. My name is Gabriel. Who are you?"  
"I'm Detective Sam Winchester. How are you feeling?"  
"Like I got shot in the shoulder. How are you today?"  
The detective rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up a little, "I'm fine, thanks. Not shot. Can you tell me how that happened?"  
Gabriel laid there and thought for a minute. He knew exactly how it happened, he had said no to unprotected sex and bondage, but he couldn't tell the detective that. It would lead to questions of why he had to turn down such a demand in the first place, which would lead to his arrest on prostitution charges. "I'm sorry detective, all I really remember is the gun being pointed at me and then I woke up here. Do you have any idea what happened to me?" he did his best victim face.  
"I have a few guesses actually."  
Shit. "Really?" Gabriel did his best to sound interested and not at all guilty.  
"Yes, really. Would you like to hear a couple of my theories?" the detective's voice had an edge to it now, he knew Gabriel wasn't telling him what he knew.  
"Sure," Gabriel tried, and failed, to keep his voice even and guiltless.  
"I think you got shot for pissing off a… how should I put it? A john?" he paused, taking in Gabriel's reaction, which was turning white as a sheet. "I thought so. I also think you could describe this person to a sketch artist, or even give me their name. How am I doing so far?"  
Gabriel didn't know what to say. Confirming it would be admitting to being a hooker. Denying it would dig the hole he was in even deeper. Best to do neither, "I call them clients. Gives it a little class and ambiguity."  
"Uh-huh…." the detective seemed unimpressed by Gabriel's snarky retort. He sat back in his chair and regarded Gabriel for what felt like an hour while Gabriel tried not to squirm under his gaze. "Gabriel, I have one more theory I'd like to share with you, okay?" he didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "I think the man that shot you is responsible for at least six other deaths in the past few months. All sex workers of some sort; prostitutes, porn actors, actresses, and strippers. I'd drop the prostitution charges in exchange for a description of this person, or their name. I think you know who it is that did this to you. I don't want to see you go to prison, I'm sure you're just trying to make a living, just like me, but I need this ID. Will you help me? Please?"  
Gabriel laid in bed, listening to the monitors beep while he thought. He didn't want to go to prison, that was for sure, but how could he trust this cop? How did he know that he was any different than the ones that frequented his corner? And what if giving this ID, and probably testifying, got him killed? The guy that shot him definitely had the resources to do it, even if he wasn't the one pulling the trigger. If he stayed quiet, maybe he would be left alone. What was a little time in jail, as long as he was alive? "I'm sorry detective, like I told you, all I can remember right now is the gun and then waking up here."  
"That's unfortunate. See, you're the only one to survive saying no to this person. And that is only because you were very lucky. You were left in the street to die as I understand it, in an alley, actually. But someone found you while taking out the trash and called 911. I think you were that lucky, but not lucky enough to walk away from this. He won't leave you alive. If, actually I should say when, he finds out that you survived, I think he'll come back and finish you off. And this time, I think that he'd make sure you were dead."  
"I hear a lot of theories and ideas detective. Find some proof for me, yeah?"  
Detective Adonis didn't seemed pleased with that response. He rolled his eyes, got up, and left the room, sighing and letting the door slam behind him.


	2. Adonis Makes a Puppy Dog Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back for one more interview before Gabriel is released from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short, but it felt like a good place to break before the next chapter... which should be either later tonight or this weekend.

After the detective left, Gabriel slept for a while, only waking briefly when someone came in to check on him. He didn't like how jumpy he was. It definitely wasn't because of what the detective said. He didn't think someone like Luce would even know his name, let alone care to find out whether or not he had lived or died. It seemed more like an impulse to shoot when Gabriel had rejected him, just a basic reaction at not getting his way.

When they were getting ready to release him, Detective Adonis came back to question him again.  
"I'm sorry detective, I really don't remember anything but the gun and then waking up here. I must have amnesia or something. I hear that's very common after a severe trauma," Gabriel said as innocently as the thirty-something year old hooker could.  
Detective Winchester was not convinced, "I think you know exactly what happened Gabriel. And I need you to tell me or this guy is going to keep doing what he's doing. Bodies are going to keep dropping. And it's going to be because you couldn't give me a name. Can you live with that?"  
This guy had a helluva puppy dog face. Gabriel almost told him just to make him stop looking at him that way. "Detective, I'd tell you if I knew. You think I want this person to come back and finish the job? Hell no. I'd like them off the street. But all I can tell you is that it was a guy and he was carrying a desert eagle. But you could tell that from the bullet they pulled outta me."  
"You really are stubborn, you know that, right?" the detective looked exasperated.  
Gabriel didn't want more people to die. But he didn't want to die. And who says that this detective could be trusted? Luce had half the cops in the city under his thumb. This guy might just be squeezing to see if Gabriel was worth finishing off or if he could be forgotten. "Detective, I-"  
"If you tell me that all you remember is the gun and waking up here one more time I swear, I'll put that bullet back where they found it."  
"Are you allowed to threaten people in hospitals? Or at all?"  
The detective rolled his eyes and sighed. He scrubbed a hand over his face, thinking. "If I don't pursue the solicitation and prostitution charges, will you think about giving me that name?"  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "I give you the name and I get a free pass?"  
"Basically, yeah. Only for past offenses of that nature. It wouldn't be for the future or any other kinds of past charges. So if we find out you killed someone or robbed an old lady, this free pass isn't going to do jack for you. Got it?"  
"Sure. I'll think about it. Get back to you." He wasn't going to get back to him. He was going to disappear into the seedy part of town where this guy would have a hell of a time trying to find a guy his age selling his ass to make rent. It wasn't like he was an Adonis. He was average at best. Short and blond, not much to go on.  
"I'm sure you will," the detective looked like he saw right through Gabriel, but he just smiled pleasantly.  
"Have a nice day detective."  
"You too Gabriel. Good luck with… stuff."  
"Good luck with your case." Gabriel meant it. He hoped this detective could catch Luce without his help.  
The detective gave a forced half smile as he left, letting the door close loudly.

An hour later, Gabriel was walking out of the hospital, arm in a sling he intended to rip off and lose as soon as he got home. Hopefully clients wouldn't be freaked out by a hooker with a few stitches, but a sling would definitely slow down business. He walked all the way back to his apartment, collapsing on the couch as soon as he got there. Being in a hospital bed with no action for so long had put a couple pounds on him. Gabriel looked down at himself, he would need to lose those few pounds. He was an okay looking male hooker past his prime on his best days, adding a few pounds was not something that would bring in new clientele. For now, he decided to sleep. He could start working those pounds off in the morning.


	3. Gabriel Has a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started off with Lucifer being the bad guy (Luce) but then I wanted him to be in the family (Luke) and I couldn't have it both ways. So Azazel (Zander) is the baddie, anyplace that I forgot to change it, please let me know. Sorry, no beta and no patience left so any mistakes are my bad.  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks later…

Gabriel was back at work on a hot, hazy, generally disgusting afternoon to be outside wearing leather pants. It had to be at least a hundred degrees in the sun, at it was setting. He didn't want to think about what it had been like at the hottest point that day. He was leaning again a stop sign, waiting for someone to drive by, hopefully someone that wanted some action in the back seat of an air-conditioned car, when a black sedan with no plates pulled up. 

It was Zander, he had come back for Gabriel, it had to be. He started to panic, looking for any other living person on the street, a passing car, anything. He didn't want to die, especially not in leather pants on a street corner. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Zander wasn't even going to have to shoot, him, Gabriel was going to have a heart attack right there before he had even looked him in the eye or seen a gun. He felt like his heart was going to explode by the time the car shut off. Wait, the car shut off? Zander wouldn't turn off the car, he wouldn't even get out. Gabriel would probably get shot through a rolled down window. Gabriel could hear his heart beating and could feel it in his throat. The door swung open agonizingly slow, Gabriel felt like he was going to be sick. How embarrassing would it be to get shot and die in leather pants and fall in his own cowardly barf. He should run. At least try to get to a more populated area. Maybe Zander would leave if there were too many witnesses. Gabriel was just about to turn tail and run until he saw brown shaggy hair.

Detective Winchester. Bad, but not as bad as Zander.

"Hello detective Winchester, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Gabriel could guess what he wanted. There was only one reason for him to come out here in person, and it wasn't for the name of the man that shot him. Gabriel knew his fair share of dirty cops. He hadn't stayed out of jail this long because he was discreet.  
"Hi Gabriel, how are you?" he answered, coming around to the sidewalk to stand with Gabriel.  
"Can't complain. Better than the last time we spoke," he gestured to his arm, no longer in a sling. "How's the case?"  
"Falling apart. Not what I'm here to talk about, though." Here it comes.  
"Oh?"  
"I'm just checking in. Make sure you're doing okay. I mean, I'd be happy if you'd decided to take the deal I offered you, but it isn't why I'm here."  
"Huh…"  
"So, you're feeling better? No more sling?"  
"Nope. I tossed that thing the second I got home. Would've interfered with business."  
"I see. I've never been good at following doctor's orders either, so I can't really yell at you for that."  
"Really? You seem like such a boy scout to me."  
"Never been a scout," the detective smiled, "Moved around to much as a kid."  
"That so?"  
"Yeah. Never stayed in one place for more than a couple months."  
"I see."  
"What about you? Did you get to stay in one place?"  
"Yup. I was born and raised on a little farm an hour or four from here."  
"What was that like?"  
"Great until a huge family fight. Older brother left, mom and dad disappeared off the face of the planet, and the rest of us were left to fend for ourselves."  
"The rest of you? How many were there?"  
"Including the brother that left, four siblings. But there were also some cousins that had come to live with us after their parents passed away. All together? There was Michael, Luke, me, Raph, Cassie, Alphie, Baz, Anna, Hannah, and Gadreel. And before you say anything, don't insult the names. We were all named for angels."  
"That's a lot of mouths to feed."  
"Yeah, after Luke left, Michael, Raph, and me were the only ones out of high school. What about you detective?" Gabriel was quite done telling this detective about his personal life.  
"You can call me Sam." Like that was going to happen. They weren't friends or anything. Gabriel was just waiting for him to drop whatever bomb he had come with and leave. "It was just me and my brother Dean. My mom died in a fire when I was still a baby, so I don't really have any memories of her. My dad kind of lost it after that. He died when I was in college. The drinking finally got him, he curled his car around a tree one night. So now it's just Dean and me. He's a mechanic."  
Gabriel felt bad for the detective, having his parents die like that. "I'm sorry about your parents," was all he could come up with. He was a hooker, not a shrink.  
"Thanks. What do your brothers and cousins do?"  
"Michael and Raph are venture capitalists, whatever that means. Luke is doing God knows what. Cassie owns a bookstore. Alphie owns a toy store. The rest of them are in college. They all want respectable careers. If you haven’t figured it out yet, they have no idea what I do. They think I'm a starving artist or some shit like that."  
"Why don't you tell them? Why didn't you let the hospital call one of them when you were shot?"  
"Because I'd have to tell them what I'd done to get shot. And that's a conversation I want to have when Hell freezes over."  
"You could say you got mugged."  
"I'm a bad liar," Gabriel smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah right."  
"No really, I couldn't tell a lie to save my own life."  
The detective leveled a glare at him that would've made even Luke shut up.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a better liar that I let on. But they're family. They'd figure me out in ten seconds flat."  
"That I understand. Dean knows when I'm lying. Half the time I barely get to finish before he yells at me."  
Gabriel smirked, this detective didn't seem like someone who would let anyone yell at him, let alone a brother.  
"Have you been out here all day?"  
"Only a couple hours," Gabriel answered.  
"In leather pants? Holy shit, I would've gone home by now. Want to sit in the car? There's AC."  
This was it. Gabriel had almost been fooled. Almost. If this guy thought Gabriel was that stupid or hadn't heard that before, he had another thing coming. "No thanks," his tone was a little cold, but with what this guy was trying to pull, he deserved it.  
"You're crazy."  
"I've been told that before," Gabriel replied, still cold.  
"C'mon. I'm not trying to pull anything. It is hot out."  
"Right. Totally innocent. You only came to the worst part of town to chat with a hooker. Okay. You think I was born yesterday?"  
"No. And I did come just to check up on you. And to see if you'd changed your mind about testifying."  
"I haven't, so I think we're done here."  
"Gabriel. I'm serious. I'm not dirty."  
Gabriel wanted to tell him to fuck off, but air conditioning was sounding better and better. And hadn't he been hoping for a client with AC? "Fine. This air conditioning better be cold."  
Gabriel sat in the detective's car for another half hour listening to him try and make small talk before the detective said goodbye. Gabriel still wasn't so sure about him, he didn't trust anyone that… screw that, he didn't trust anyone anymore.  
The more he thought about it, the more suspicious he got. When he finally got home, he stayed up for an hour, just laying in bed and mulling it over. In the end, he decided to find out what his intentions were once and for all next time the detective came to visit. He knew there would be a next time, the detective had told him he'd be "checking in" again soon. For now, all Gabriel could do was sleep.


	4. Gabriel Has a Visitor Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV. He visits Gabriel again.

Sam's POV

"Winchester!" It was Sam's boss, Bobby. "Why the hell haven't you arrested that hooker yet? If he won't give you the shooter, toss him in jail for a couple nights, see if he'll change his mind."  
"Sir I-"  
"Didn't they teach you anything at that fancy college?"  
"Yes boss."  
"Then use that brain of yours. Figure out a way to close this damn case."  
"I'm trying to gain his trust sir, he's had a lot of experience with dirty cops."  
"Ya don't need his trust, you need him to give you a name. A sketch. Anything."  
"Sir-"  
"If you sir me one more time…" his voice dropped, quietly warning Sam to shut up and do as he was told.  
"I'll go see him again boss. I'll have someone to arrest one way or another."  
"Good." As he was walking away, Sam thought he heard the older man mutter, "You better, ya idjit."

After work, Sam swung by Gabriel's corner again. He didn't want to arrest Gabriel, he seemed like a good enough guy, just doing what he had to. Sure, he was annoying and rude, but with his life, who could blame him for a bad attitude, especially towards cops. Sam wanted the names of the cops that had taken advantage of him, it wasn't right. As he pulled up, he took a second to appreciate the flash of terror that flashed across Gabriel's face. Sam would be terrified too if he had survived an attack like that and then turned lose with no protection. He looked at Gabriel, leaning up against the post of the stop sign. He was in his usual too-tight leather pants, not that Sam was looking, and a mesh shirt that had holes in it, again, not that Sam was looking. His hair was slicked back, not messed up by clients yet, and he had a lollipop in his mouth. Sam shut off the car and got out, smirking at the look of annoyance on Gabriel's face. Another night of business, shot to hell.

"Hello again detective, what brings you to my corner of hell?"  
"Just checking in again, making sure you're still okay."  
"I'm fine detective. And you?"  
"Eh… a little stressed out from work," he started around the car to meet Gabriel.  
"Really? Tough case got you down?"  
"Easy to figure out who done it, just tough getting this witness to cooperate."  
"Gotta hate that. Anything I can do to help?" there was a strange look in Gabriel's eyes, but Sam chose to ignore it for the time being. He leaned on the hood of the car, facing Gabriel.  
"Well, actually, I can think of something you can do."  
"Really?" he was practically purring. "Need me to help you unwind?"  
"Gabriel, I don't need the run around, I need ahhh-"  
Gabriel had stepped up into his personal space and cupped his crotch, rubbing and squeezing a little bit. "Does that feel like the run around to you detective?"  
Sam willed himself not to react, but his traitorous dick was getting interested. "G-Gabriel…"  
"Yes detective?" Gabriel was smirking.  
Sam reached down carefully and removed Gabriel's hand from his hardening cock. "I need the name of the man that shot you."  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's what you want, though." He stepped closer, pinning Sam against the hood of his car and lining them up from head to toe. They were sharing breath. Sam leaned back, trying to figure a way out of this situation. Gabriel leaned forward, nuzzling at his neck and grabbing his hips.  
Sam tried not to shudder as he took Gabriel's hands off his hips and forced him to step back. "Gabriel, my boss wants me to arrest you if you don't give me what I need. I mean if you don't give me the name."  
Gabriel shook his hands free of Sam's grip and stepped back. "So this isn't actually a social call." That wasn't a question.  
"I don't want to arrest you Gabriel. You seem like an okay guy. But I need to close this case or my boss is going to kick my ass."  
"You look like you can handle yourself alright."  
"Gabriel, you know what I mean. I could get in a lot of trouble for not following a direct order. I wasn't supposed to let you walk around this long… I need that ID Gabriel, or I have to arrest you. And now I'd have to add soliciting a cop to the list of charges."  
Gabriel took another step back, eyes flashing anger, "Fuck you. You know I only did that to see if the name was all you wanted."  
"Doesn't matter. None of it matters if you just give me the name."  
"He'll come for me."  
"You're on borrowed time as it is and you know it. We can protect you. A case like this, we might be able to get witness protection involved. You could start over in a new city, new job, new people, the works."  
"If I do this, I want it in writing that I walk away from the solicitation charges and all that. I want everything in writing. I want a lawyer. I want-"  
"Gabriel, if you give me Luce, you can name your terms and I'll do my best to make it happen."  
"I want a signed, sealed, and delivered deal first."  
"I wouldn't screw you Gabriel."  
"Your loss," Gabriel smirked.  
Sam opened the passenger side door for him, "C'mon. I'm not leaving you out on the streets for another night."  
Gabriel gave him a look he couldn't read, taking a second to get in. "I don't get you detective."  
"Sam. You can call me Sam," he said as he closed the door and walked around to his side.

Sam got in the car and started the engine. "You'll need a lawyer. Can you afford one?"  
Gabriel snorted, "What do you think?"  
"Okay, we'll get you a public attorney. It's just someone to help you get through negotiating your deal. You're not going to court, you're not being charged, don't worry." He had felt Gabriel tense up next to him.  
"Okay."  
"We'll get you to a safe house too. You won't go back to your apartment with Luce still on the streets."  
"Who'll be with me?"  
"You mean for protection? If you get witness protection, marshals. If not, probably regular police."  
"No. No uniforms. No…"  
"Okay, okay. They can be plain clothes-"  
"That's not what I mean. I mean-"  
"They're some of the ones who've abused you, aren't they?"  
Sam looked over to see him nod shakily.  
"Then I don't know who to-"  
"You. If you're there-"  
"I won't let anyone touch you if I'm there. It'll have to be part of your deal, I'm a detective, not really a usual for protection detail."  
"Fine. I just don't want…"  
"It's okay. I understand." He reached over to put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "We're here, c'mon."  
Sam pulled into his parking spot at the station. "Sam. I'm… I don't want to go in there like this."  
"You? Self conscious?" Gabriel looked at him, eyes big and pleading. "I'll see if I can find you something. Might be sweatpants and a t-shirt."  
"As long as it's better than this. I don't want people to…"  
He was shaking, he looked terrified. "Gabriel. You'll be okay. Trust me."  
"I do, I just… don't leave me alone, okay?"  
"I'll try and stay with you for as much of it as I can. But we gotta get in there before everyone leaves for the night and we have to wake up a judge and a lawyer and my captain. That would be bad. Okay?"  
"Okay. Okay. I'm good."  
"Okay. This way."  
They walked into the station, Sam gently gripping Gabriel's arm to keep him moving. Sam took him to the conference room and called for one of the regular officers on duty. "Kevin, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, Kevin. He's okay. Kevin, can you find some clothes his size? Something a bit more appropriate than what he's got?"  
"No problem Sam."  
"Thanks man." He turned to Gabriel when Kevin left, "I'm gonna call my captain, he'll get a lawyer for you and we can start your deal okay?"  
"Okay."  
Sam stepped outside of the room to call Bobby, who was apparently still in his office. After Gabriel changed, Bobby came in with Gabriel's lawyer, Charlie. "Gabriel, this is Charlie. She's one of the good guys. Gals."  
"Hi Charlie."  
"Hi Gabriel, let's get started on your deal huh?" And they started. 

It didn't take long for the papers to get signed by everyone and Gabriel to be sent to a hotel with Sam and some uniforms. Sam got Gabriel some pajamas from the hotel shop and waited for him to fall asleep before changing and getting into his own bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
